


Yeehaw

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, character: prowl, character: ratchet, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Public relations are such a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from camfield. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3073292#t3073292). I got half of it? LOL! Super short bit of silliness. Enjoy!
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Ratchet/Prowl - "Someday I swear we're going to either kill each other or go crazy." "Sure, as long as neither of those includes me wearing a cowboy hat, chaps and spurs again."_

“That was _the_ worst,” Ratchet said as he transformed just outside the _Ark_ ’s entrance.

“It was not _that_ bad,” Prowl replied.

Ratchet stepped close, and poked a grease paint smear on Prowl’s doorwing. “Yeah? Well next time _you_ can be the clown. I’ll be the art board.”

“It was for a good cause,” Prowl said and headed inside. “We draw quite a crowd, and the director mentioned that this year’s donations were double that of last year. It also helps our public image.”

Ratchet flapped a hand at the tactician and aimed himself down the hall toward the washracks. “Sure, as long as it doesn’t include me wearing a cowboy hat, chaps, and spurs again."


End file.
